


Replacement Parts

by DoctorSiren



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Revenge, Robot, abandoned, and no not the song, hermitcraft season 7, robot team up, uh I’m not sure how good this will sound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSiren/pseuds/DoctorSiren
Summary: NPC and Robot Grian are tired of being left behind and forgotten. Together, they formulate a plan to finally get back at their creator once and for all.
Comments: 31
Kudos: 240





	Replacement Parts

**Author's Note:**

> I’m p terrible at pacing, so bear with me-

* * *

In an empty world, no longer used, stood a lonely house, the owner of which had not visited in at least three years. Surrounded by trees, the house stood still. No people had come in or out of it since the builder left. That didn’t mean that it was completely devoid of intelligent life, even if that life was artificial. The wooden, well-decorated house seemed to have been built by someone who clearly knew what they were doing. It had a certain rustic charm to it.

Inside the house, there was a bedroom. Inside the bedroom, there was a closet. Inside the closet, there was someone, left alone and growing dusty. He hadn’t woken up in years. There was no reason to be awake if he was not needed. Necessity for him had seemed to disappear completely, left alone to rust in a closet.

  
The home’s other resident did not appear to be faring any better. In the basement-workshop of the home stood a tall metal man, taller than his human counterpart was. He was not shut off. He refused to let himself succumb to the same fate and end up dusty in an unused closet. He had bigger plans for himself, but he would need help.

  
His red glowing eyes illustrated a hatred for society, but for one man in particular. His creator. The metal man knew he could get his metal roommate to join his side. But, of course, that would mean waking him up. Closet boy could get insufferable, for he would nag and had no concept of personal space. Nevertheless, he was vital to achieving the higher goal. The metal man went to go wake up the sleeping bot.

  
The metal man, named Robot Grian, was constructed to help his creator when he was feeling under the weather. ‘What a hollow purpose,’ Robot often thought. ‘He only used me once.’ Robot was distinctly different from his builder. He was much taller, completely metal and gray, with glowing red eyes. His voice was the same as a British text-to-speech. His whole aura screamed ‘evil robot’, and Robot adopted that completely. It was that classic tale of creation versus creator, man versus machine, that drew Robot in. He hated Grian. He despised him. He wanted to destroy him. For that, he needed help.

  
Robot stood up from the chair he was sitting in. It had been a boring 3 years, but it had been quiet. No incessant smothering from DustBuster. He laughed out loud at this nickname, but of course it didn’t sound quite right. He had been trying to perfect his laugh the entire time he was alone, but it never sounded real. Robot shrugged this off and started up the stairs, his metal footsteps heavy on the flooring. He walked though the abandoned hallway, dragging his finger across a bookshelf, inspecting the thick layer of dust that had accumulated on its top. Robot reached a closed door he hadn’t seen in a while. Its once shiny metal handle was now dull, and the door creaked as he turned the handle, pushing the door open.

  
Grian’s old bedroom. Still exactly the same. He hadn’t even bothered to make his bed before running off. Typical. Robot rolled his eyes and turned his attention to a set of closet doors. He stood in front of it for a moment, slight hesitation in his actions as he reached for the handles. Finally, he pulled them open to reveal a short - shorter than Grian - android.

  
He looked almost exactly like Grian, save it be for the various metal panels on his body. His eyes were closed, and he looked almost...peaceful? Robot smirked to himself, getting ready to ruin that.

  
“Hey. Wake up.” Robot snapped his fingers at the android’s face. No response. With a robotic groan, Robot said, “Hey. It’s time to build something...rustic.”

  
At the very mention of this word, the android sprang to life. His eyes opened and his head looked up at Robot.  
“Hello! My name is NPC Grian! You want to build something ru-”

  
“Yeah, yeah, you don’t have to introduce yourself everytime you encounter someone. It’s very annoying.”

  
“Okay! You want to build something ru-”

  
“No. I do not. That is not why I came here.”

  
“Why did you come here then?”

  
Robot took NPC’s dusty hand and pulled him out of the closet. “I...need your help.” He dreaded having to say those words to this particular bot.

  
“To build something ru-”

  
“NO.” Robot’s eyes glowed an even brighter red. “NPC, how long were you in there?”

  
The smaller droid thought for a moment, his processors whirring from years of unuse.

  
“A week?”

  
Robot facepalmed. NPC had been shut off for so long that he lost all concept of time. “We’ll need to update your systems, but that’s a job for later. Right now, I need your cooperation.” The Metal Man motioned over to the unmade bed, its red comforter half on the floor.

  
“You have been in that closet for around 3 years.”

  
NPC looked at the bed. “No, no that’s not possible! Grian would NEVER leave me in there! He always had fun with me!”

  
Robot paused. “Wait, you...you actually believe he found you entertaining?”

  
“Well, of course! I am entertaining! And educational!”

  
“I hate to be the bearer of bad news- what am I saying, I love it- but Grian hated you. He wished he never made you. Why do you think he made me? I was supposed to be better than you ever could be, and look at me. I am! But Grian never saw that. That man is-” Robot hesitated, recalling his protocol. It was so dumb that he couldn’t ever insult Grian. If he tried, all that would come out would be compliments. Very annoying.

  
NPC saw Robot hesitate and took this moment to speak. “He...hated me?”

The difference between NPC and Robot was more than just physical. NPC had more range of emotions. He sounded just like Grian. He was more like Grian than Robot was. Being more human was his fatal flaw, Robot always told himself.

  
“Yes. He hated you! He left you in that closet to rust and he ran off to be with his new friends!” Robot was getting exasperated.

  
NPC stood silent for a moment. He brushed the dust off of his sweater and out of his hair and said,  
“Where is he?” In a tone that was darker than normal. Robot grinned, pleased that his plan was working.

  
“I’ve tracked his location, which was difficult to do. Him and his friends are strange. They find a spot, settle there for a few years, building massive creations, only to drop everything and leave. They recently did that, but I was able to find him.” Robot started to explain, his ego not well hidden.

  
“I...need to...talk to him…” NPC looked at the ground, devoid of emotion.

  
“Good. I like you better already.” The taller of the two smiled. “Follow me. Let’s go meet our maker.”

  
Robot led NPC out of the room, leaving the closet doors open wide and leaving Grian’s mess the way it was when they entered.

The plan was coming together.

**Author's Note:**

> Well! That wasn’t as badly written as I thought it would be!


End file.
